Love fever
by i1976
Summary: "Love is like a fever, it makes you almost delirious... Fire in the blood". FIXED AND RE-INSTALLED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Uncle Jesse knocked softly at Daisy's door, then he slowly opened it.

His niece was lying down on her bed, her back turned to the door.

The Duke patriarch called her, almost with a whisper, "Daisy….".

Only her light jerk made him understand she wasn't sleeping, but she was looking at the pouring rain outside the window.

Daisy didn't answer to her uncle, so he sat down on her bed, "How do you feel?".

She sighed, "I'm feeling bad. Obviously. I'm feeling like if my bones are breaking".

Daisy's rough answer didn't discourage him, "Did you sleep a bit?"

The young woman shook her head, "Not at all. My head is exploding, and I'm feeling sick".

Uncle Jesse sighed, touching her forehead, "Yeah. You've got again a temperature".

"Yeah", she repeated.

Bo and Luke came in Daisy's room, "How is our sick little cousin goin'?"

"Your cousin is goin' bad, and all because of this rain and because of Enos. And now, you two, get out of here!"

Uncle Jesse pretended to reproach her for her sour answer, using his crusty voice, "And now why are you blaming that poor boy? He hadn't a good time lately"

"It's all his fault if I've caught the flu. I've caught it from Enos". Daisy's stubborness.

Bo poked Luke, with a knowing smile, "You've caught the flu from him 'cause of your stayn' glued to him, playing his nurse….. or playing his wife?"

Daisy threw him a pillow, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Uncle Jesse stood up, "Come on guys. Let Daisy rest a bit. I'm going to cook chicken broth; it's the best thing in a rainy day like that"

Finally alone in her room, Daisy closed her eyes and she tried to sleep, but it wasn't easy with that pounding headache.

"Playing her wife….", she sighed, "Oh my God", then she covered her face with the blankets, hiding her blushing even if she was alone in her room and nobody could see her cheeks turning red, and not because of fever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In her bed, finally alone, Daisy closed her eyes, thinking 'bout Enos,... and fever.

* * *

It was a cold day, that kind of wintry day that people would prefer to spend at their home.

Unfortunately, duties don't allow people to stay at their home when they want to; so, that day, Daisy was going to the town to buy few things.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining, but it was a cold day because of a pesky wind, a wind unfortunately bringing heavy clouds.

"I hate wind", Daisy was talking to herself while driving her jeep, "it causes me headache"

Finally, Daisy arrived to the town and she parked her car.

In Hazzard's square there were several citizens even if it was cold; everyone was reaching shops all around the square. Nobody wanted to stop to talk to other people because of that cold wind, but nobody forgot the usual kindness, so people were greeting each other while they were coming in or out the shops.

Daisy headed to the bakery, greeting with a smile people around her.

She saw Rosco's patrol car stopping in front of the Court House, and Rosco coming out the car, putting his foots in a puddle.

Daisy giggled, and Rosco looked at her, annoyed, "There's no need to laugh, Daisy Duke", then he headed to the Court House, "Gee… My new shoes, splashed with mud. And it's all Enos's fault, as usual. That dipstick. I have to do not only my duty but his one too. I'm running here and there like a spinning top"

Daisy, in front of the bakery's door, heard Rosco's words, so she turned and she reached Rosco, stopping him, "Enos? Where's Enos? Why isn't he working?"

"Enos is at home, and I'm here, working. Doc Appleby told him to rest for a few days".

"Why? What's happened to Enos?". Daisy's stubborness, and Daisy's typical way to worry 'bout people, especially 'bout Enos (he was so clumsy that Daisy couldn't help to think he needed someone looking after him); everybody knew she had a strong affection for him due to their friendship since childhood, and everybody knew Enos had a crush on her.

Rosco burst out, "If you want to know 'bout him, go to his home. He's caught the flu, and this morning he almost fainted, so I called Doc Appleby, and….", Rosco was keeping on talking, but Daisy, forgetting 'bout Rosco and 'bout shopping, was already running to the only Boarding House in Hazzard (where Enos lived) in order to visit him.

Rosco was now all alone, grumbling, "She asks me a lot of things, then she doesn't wait for my answers. Those Dukes….."

While Rosco was still grumbling at Dukes, rain, puddles and shoes, Daisy was already knocking at Enos's door, "Enos, sugar, open the door".

After few minutes (that seemed like hours to Daisy because of her impatience), Enos opened the door; the deputy was rubbing his eyes, he was uncombed and he was wearing only his pajamas pants: a look very different from usual.

Daisy wasn't affected by his look and she entered the room, "Enos! You should have told me you've caught the flu. I'd have brought you something to eat. I bet you haven't eat anything, yet. How can you stay here all alone? You can't nearly stand up. Rosco told me you almost fainted this morning. Why are you so stubborn? You never want to call for help because you don't want to annoy people".

Daisy kept on talking and talking, walking in the room, opening the fridge to find something to cook and then opening the window to let fresh air enter the room; meanwhile Enos was looking at her, with a surprised look on his face. He was very happy to see the woman he loved, but at the same time he was a bit embarrassed 'cause of his look (not his best one), and, moreover, he had a bad headache.

Enos usually liked Daisy's voice (he liked everything of Daisy, to be honest), but in that moment her voice was like the buzz of a big fly; his headache was like a hammering in his head, and, mixed with Daisy's "buzzing", it was like if a enormous fly was banging against a window, in a sort of …. _bzzz …. sbam …. bzzz… sbam…. bzzz..._

SBAM. Not a fly banging against the window, but Enos on the floor.

Daisy rushed by his side, "I was right. He can't stay alone. Enos, sugar, open your eyes. Oh my God, he's burning with fever".

Few minutes after Enos was lying on his bed, thank to Daisy's help and to one of his neighbours's help (called by Daisy).

When he opened his eyes, Daisy was by his side, smiling (her sweet smile Enos loved so much), "How do you feel, sugar? Try to rest, and don't worry, I'm going to take care of you 'till you get well".

Enos shivered: fever? embarrass? fear?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Enos finally in his bed, sleeping peacefully, Daisy looked at the small room, quietly: everything was tidy, except Enos's creased uniform on the couch.

Daisy couldn't help but smile looking at her pictures on the dresser mirror: there were a lot of pictures of her, since her childhood. her pictures were the only "personal" sign of Enos, since the room was very tidy and somehow featureless: it was very strange to see a room so tidy for a man who lived alone, but, obviously, Enos was used to live alone; Daisy sighed, "If Bo and Luke's room was tidy less than half than this room, I'd have less work to do at the farm; they should learn to stay alone"

She walked to the couch, she accurately folded his uniform, then she decided it was time to cook. She opened the fridge and she understood Enos didn't cook very often, or, anyway, he didn't cook anything very laboured; she shook her head, "'Bout cooking, he's not so different from Bo and Luke; well, today I really have to go shopping"

She left Enos's apartment after a brief glance at him: he was sleeping, and she had to hurry up in order to come back to the Boarding House before his awakening... to prevent any possible new fainting.

In that strange limbo between sleep and awake, a garbled limbo because of fever, a lot of images were flowing in Enos' mind, sometimes beautiful images and sometimes terrific ones: he felt like the walls of the small room were crashing on him, and a few later those same walls were quickly moving away; the blankets were protecting him, and few later they were choking him.

When Daisy came back after the shopping, she saw him turning and tossing in his bed, his breath slowing down and then quickening.

Wondering what he was dreaming of, Daisy came closer him, she touched gently his forehead to check if he had fever, and her fresh touch calmed him down.

Finally she started to cook, from time to tima looking at him to check he was still sleeping.

The good scent of Daisy's meal slowly entered Enos's confused dreams, calming him down, so he slowly opened his eyes; he sat up, confused, and only after various minutes he remembered where he was and what's happened.

Daisy was moving in front of the little cooker of the room, and Enos looked hypnotized at her. Sitting in his bed, his back against the wall, he sighed, thinking of his dream coming true: he and Daisy in the same house, sharing housework and life, no more alone.

He thought that flu wasn't so bad, after all.

"You should call Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse to say you're here", he whispered, realizing he's losing his voice.

Daisy started and she turned over.

"Hey sugar, you're finally awake. Ok, you're right, Enos. How did I forget something like that? They're waiting for me at the farm, and maybe they're looking for me", she wiped her hands on a dishcloth and she rushed to the phone, Enos still looking at her, his fever made him feeling like he was in a water bubble, and everything was like in slow motion.

"Uncle Jesse...", a pause, "Yeah, I know I'm late, but there's a hitch….", she coiled the phone's wire around her finger, listening to the voice at the other side of the receiver, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm at Enos…", another pause, "He's caught the flu, and he feels sick. I'm taking care of him, I'll be back home when he'll feel better".

When she turned to Enos, after the call, she was smiling; she came near the bed, nearly twittering, "Bo and Luke were going to look for me. Fortunately you remembered me to call them. And now, sugar, it's time to eat something; I cooked a special broth, then a delightful stew, and finally ice-cream, your favourite flavour, vanilla".

Enos blushed, "Thanks Daisy".

Few later, sitting at the table, Daisy looked carefully at him, finally noticing something she didn't notice before, too much busy in helping him when he fainted; something she couldn't notice when he was under the blankets.

"Enos, what's that scar?"

Enos froze, "Scar? Uh,", he skimmed his hand over a scar under his right collarbone, "This scar?"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, that scar. I don't remember you ever injured your shoulder".

Enos shrugged, embarrassed, "Uh…. well….. an accident when I was in L.A.", then he kept on eating his ice-cream.

But Daisy wasn't pleased with his answer, "Accident? What kind of accident? You never told me 'bout it in your letters. And you didn't talk 'bout it when you came back from L.A."

Her voice's pitch hinted Enos he couldn't avoid her questions anymore, "I didn't want to worry you. I stayed in hospital for a week, then I had some problem moving my arm, so I worked in office for awhile. Only office duties, so boring. Anyway, nothing serious"

He stopped, thinking Daisy was now pleased from his words, but her look, angry and worried at the same time, told him he had to keep on talking.

He sighed, "It's several years ago, Daisy".

"What's this accident exactly, Enos Strate?"

Daisy calling him "Enos Strate" was a bad sign.

Goodbye ice-cream (but, at least, he arrived to eat a bit of ice-cream before Daisy's anger)

Enos regretted he didn't wear a t-shirt before to seat at the table.

"Uh….. that day….. on duty…. a shooting…. only an injury… that's all"

"WHAT?", Daisy stood up, "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me 'bout it? What the heck were you thinking of, ENOS?"

Enos was waiting for Daisy's anger (and he knew very well Daisy's anger), but he wasn't able to answer back, "But… Daisy…. It wasn't a bad injury… I didn't want you to worry".

Daisy put her hands on her hips, "Enos Strate… you're impossible".

Enos thought Daisy was going to leave, slamming the door; he knew Daisy was disappointed people (especially people she cared for) excluded her from their lives.

But she didn't leave.

Enos looked at her crying, his mouth open; he would have preferred a slap to her tears.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Enos came close to Daisy, but he didn't know exactly what to do or to say.

"Daisy… why are you crying? There's no need to cry. It's something happened so much time ago"

Daisy shook her head, "You don't understand, Enos. I'm crying 'cause you didn't tell me something so important".

"But… I didn't tell you anything 'cause I didn't want you worried 'bout it. If I had told it, you'd have come to L.A. Oh yeah, I'd have liked to see you, but… your work here… and the farm….. You know, Daisy, I care for you more than for anyone else here in Hazzard, and you know that I usually tell you everything 'bout me"

After his words Enos blushed, averting his eyes from her.

"You usually tell me only good things, but when you have a problem you draw away from me. It's not the first time"

"I draw away from you 'cause I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to put you in danger", Enos tried to explain, blushing more and more, "Please, Dais, don't be angry at me".

Meanwhile, putside the window it was dark, and streetlamps were spreading light all around.

There's silence in the small room, Daisy with her back towards him, and Enos behind her, silent.

The silence was broken by thunders coming closer and closer, and a violent rain started to thump against the windows like a machine gun fire. Suddenly a thunder burst like a bomb, and darkness fell on the room previously filled by streetlamps light.

"A black-out", they whispered.

Daisy looked outside the window: the town was totally lost in darkness.

"Maybe a lighting fell nearby, but I should have some candles somewhere".

Daisy heard Enos's voice behind her, then his steps, a thud and a moan.

"Enos, what are you doin'?", she couldn't help but smiling, guessing that Enos, clumsy as usual, knocked against some furniture; it was impossible to be angry at him.

Finally, after several opened and closed drawers, a dim light filled the room.

Daisy wiped away her tears, she gave a deep breath and she committed to not get angry anymore.

"I'm glad you have these candles, sugar. I don't like darkness".

Enos sighed in relief, thanking that black out even if, as Daisy, he didn't like darkness.

They sat at the table, the candle in front of them.

"I'm sorry", they both said, then they burst out laughing.

"Enos, I know that it's something 'bout your past, but I'd like you tell me what happened that day in L.A.", her voice was sweet and calm.

Enos sighed (what a stubborn woman), "Oh well, you really want I tell you everything,don't you? That day I was on shift with Turk, and our chief called us and told us 'bout a robbery. When we arrived, the robber was coming out the shop, with a gun in his hand. We're coming out the car when we heard a shot. It was all so quick. I don't remember much more, only a pain in my shoulder. Then I wake up in the Hospital. Nothing to say more. This scar is the only memory".

Enos didn't tell her everything 'bout it: the pain, the fear, his wish to come back to Hazzard and to see her again. He remembered his awakening in the Hospital; at that time he promised himself to tell Daisy he loved her, but then that initial courage disappeared, blocked by the fear she didn't love him back. So he decided to stay in that sort of relational limbo instead of risking to lose her.

Daisy tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry, "It's a serious thing, Enos. If you've been injured worse than….", she stopped, her mouth more and more dry, her breath broken by the thought she could have lost Enos forever.

"But it wasn't a so dangerous injury, so don't think 'bout it anymore. Please, forget 'bout it".

Daisy shook her head, "Maybe you're right. It's better to forget 'bout it. I hope you didn't suffer too much your staying in the Hospital. I know you fear needles, syringes and so on", she tried to smile.

He smiled her back, "Yeah, but it wasn't so bad to stay in Hospital. There was a nice nurse who's taking care of me".

Listening to him talking 'bout his beautiful nurse, Daisy was trying to stay calm, but, in spite of her best intentions, she was getting more and more angry, and, in his immense naivety, Enos didn't realize he was risking to die, killed by his beloved Daisy.

"ENOS STRATE" (again his whole name, and Enos was npw wondering why) "I'M NOT INTERESTED OF THIS…. CINDY… MINDY… OR….. WHAT HER NAME IS"

Enos was confused. He was naive and he had also a high fever, so his thought wasn't so fluid, "But.. Daisy…. You asked me to tell you everything. You should be happy knowing that someone was taking care of me when I was in the Hospital. Mindy was very kind…. Somehow she looked like you".

In his recklessness, Enos said what a man shouldn't say. Never.

Daisy had a homicidal instinct, and she rushed to the door to avoid to put into practice this instinct, "WELL, CALL CINDY AND TELL HER TO COME HERE AND BE AGAIN YOUR NURSE".

Enos tried to stop her, "Her name his Mindy, not Cindy…. And she lives in L.A. She's a nurse only in the Hospital. Anyway I prefer…..".

He didn't complete what he was saying because Daisy turned to him and she slapped him, perfectly in sync with a thunder.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daisy got out like a storm, slamming the door.

She rushed to the stairs, fortunately lighted with some candles by one of the boarding house's lodger in order to avoid disastrous consequences of dashes like Daisy's one.

In the glimmer of those candles Daisy reached the boarding house's exit, but she had to stop.

The pouring rain was like a wall of water; she could reach her jeep in Hazzard's square only by swimming, and, moreover, her jeep was soaked, and the roads to the farm weren't better.

She couldn't go away, as on a ship during a storm. She sat down on the last step and she sighed.

What to do? Wait until it stopped to rain? But it didn't seem it was going to stop so quickly and, anyway, her jeep's roads' condition prevented her to leave so easily. Moreover, it was dark and it wasn't wise to go out in that darkness, without any light around her.

She had no choice.

She sighed again, than she stood up and she slowly headed to Enos's room.

Before to enter his room she stopped, trying to calm.

After few minutes she opened the door, "Enos… I'm sorry".

Enos, burning with fever, was crawling to reach his bed.

Daisy forgot her anger and she rushed by his side, helping him to go to bed, "Sorry, I didn't want to slap you, Enos. I'm so sorry", she repeated again and again.

Finally in his bed, Enos fell asleep.

Daisy started to roam in the small apartment, lighting candles, clearing away and washing up, trying to erase questions filling her minds, but she had to surrender, facing her doubts.

_"Why did I get so angry? Why do I hate to hear him talking 'bout another woman? Why do I go mad when I think of him in danger and with another woman by his side?"._

There was only one answer to these questions, and Daisy knew it pretty well. Exhausted, she sat on chair near Enos' bed and she looked at him, at the man she loved, probably since she was only a child.

While he was tossing and turning in his bed, a lot of questions filled Enos' feverish mind, between sleep and wake: _"Why did Daisy get so angry? I didn't say anything wrong. Why did she tell me to call Mindy?"_

His mind, previously confused by fever, became suddenly lucid.

There was only one answer to his questions.

Surprised by that revelation, Enos opened his eyes.

The room was filled by a soft and trembling light, Daisy was sitting on a chair near his bed, and she was sleeping.

He sat up, calling her in a whisper, "Daisy…."

She started, "Enos…. What time is it? I fell asleep. It's better to lie down on the couch"

When she stood up, he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Why did you get so angry? Are you … jealous?", his words were so strange, even to himself, "You know there's no need to be jealous, 'cause you're the only one for me".

Daisy gasped.

His hand was so hot that Daisy thought he was raving because of fever; it was the first time he told her something like that.

She sat down, "Enos, please, sleep a bit. You need to rest. We're going to talk 'bout it tomorrow"

Suddenly Enos kissed her.

Surprised by his new initiative, Daisy didn't move away, and she kissed him back, hugging him.

Then their desires (their more or less conscious desires) became true.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Uncle Jesse knocked gently at the door of Daisy's bedroom, then he slowly opened it, "Daisy, how do you feel?"

Daisy opened her eyes.

She fell asleep without even realizing it.

She sat up, yawning, "I feel a bit better, Uncle Jesse, thanks"

Uncle Jesse smiled, "I'm glad 'bout it. I'm going to do the shopping with your cousins, but there's someone who'd be very happy to stay here with you while we are outside", so Uncle Jesse opened the door completely, and Enos came in.

Daisy held her breath, blushing.

Enos looked at the ground, with his hat in his hands, "Hi Daisy. I met Lulu, and she told me you've caught the flu, so...".

Uncle Jesse closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Daisy didn't know what to say; it was a week since that night. In this week they never met, avoiding each other.

"How are you?", Enos tried to break the silence.

Sitting on a chair near Daisy's bed, he continued to torment his hat, looking at the ground.

Daisy smiled, "I feel a bit better"

Enos nodded.

Again silence.

Daisy thought back to that day and how she left Enos while he was still sleeping, in the morning, and then she thought back to how she avoided to meet him 'cause she didn't want to talk 'bout that night.

Enos sighed, his cheeks turning red, "Daisy ... I ... ... ..well ... ... I'm sorry"

Daisy looked at him, surprised, "Sorry? And why? "

Enos kept on talking, his cheeks more and more red, "That night ... I ... ... the fever. Everything is so confused ... ... I don't know how it started ... but ... .. The next morning you weren't there anymore. ... ... ... and…", now his face was red like a tomato, "I hope I didn't act up …well… I don't know exactly how it started ... .. but I hope I ... ", another sigh, "I hope I didn't something weird…. It was my first ... ... .. ".

Daisy looked at him, amazed, "Enos, do you believe I left that way because of you?".

She giggled, embarrassed, and Enos looked at her, "So you're not angry…..".

Daisy shook her head, "That morning I left you while you were still sleeping 'cause I was ashamed. It was like I took advantage of you"

Enos was surprised by her words, "Taking advantage? But we both ... .. ", he blushed again.

Daisy looked away from him and she kept on speaking, "That night you kissed me, it's true, but you had a high fever. You were confused. I wouldn't have ... slipped in your bed. I acted like a ... ...", she sighed, " I believed you thought my behaviour was regrettable"

The silence filled the room while they're realizing the misunderstanding.

Slowly the tension broke up.

"So ... .. I didn't anything strange ... ... but….. Was I a disaster?"

Daisy blushed, "No ... ... ... ... it was beautiful".

Enos sighed in relief, smiling, "I'm glad you're not angry at me. Well, now it's better to go, I don't want to annoy you"

He stood up but Daisy grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Don't go away. Stay here for a while"

Enos nodded, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Uncle Jesse and the guys will stay out for a while", Daisy didn't complete her thought.

Enos felt his heartbeat speeding, "Are you sure?".

She kissed him.

After that kiss, and after what happened next, they knew for sure that their relationship has changed. Forever.


	7. Author's note

**_Author's note_**

_Another old story "fixed and re-installed"._

_This is one of the stories I really enjoyed to write: I had a great fun, LOL._

_Simple, and I hope at the same time funny and sweet. _

_At that time, in my stories, Enos and Daisy usually went... there. Uh, well, not only at that time, thinking 'bout it._

_OK, I hope you've enjoyed this story, in this (I hope) better version._


End file.
